Двупарноногие
Arthropleuridea * Penicillata * Chilognatha ** Helminthomorpha ** Pentazonia | wikispecies = Diplopoda }} Двупарноногие многоножки, или диплоподы — класс многоножек, названный так потому, что на сложных по происхождению туловищных сегментах (диплосегментах или диплосомитах) его представителей имеется по две пары ног. К 2013 году учёными описано 7842 вида, включая 5 ископаемых видов (Zhang, 2013) . Большинство из них — сапрофаги, питающиеся в почве растительными остатками; гораздо меньше форм питается живыми растениями. Наиболее известные представители этой группы — кивсяки. Внешнее строение У диплопод продолговатое тело, длиной от нескольких миллиметров до 10—20 см. Оно состоит из головы, свободного шейного сегмента и сегментированного туловища. Голова диплопод состоит из слившихся акрона и трёх головных сегментов, а четвёртый головной сегмент свободный (шейный). На голове у диплопод имеются антенны — придатки акрона и две пары челюстей: мандибулы (конечности второго сегмента) и гнатохилярий — непарная пластинка, образовавшаяся в результате слияния первой пары максилл (конечностей третьего сегмента). Гнатохилярий выполняет функцию нижней губы — поддерживает пищу у рта. Сверху ротовые части прикрыты кожной складкой — верхней губой. Первый сегмент головы — интеркалярный (вставочный) — не несёт придатков. Шейный сегмент также без конечностей. Он образует коленчатый перегиб между туловищем и перпендикулярно расположенной к нему головой. На голове по бокам от усиков расположены простые, или ложнофасеточные, глаза, состоящие из скопления простых глазков. Некоторые виды слепые. Альтернативный текст|thumb|400px|Передний конец тела диплоподы. Видны: голова с усиками и глазами, лишённый конечностей шейный сегмент, три первых туловищных сегмента (по одной паре конечностей), первые диплосегменты (по две пары конечностей) Туловище диплопод подразделено на две части. Передняя состоит из трёх сегментов, несущих по одной паре ножек. Вторая включает все последующие сдвоенные сегменты (диплосомиты), на каждом из которых по две пары ног. Заканчивается туловище анальной лопастью — тельсоном. У самца имеются видоизменённые половые ножки — гоноподы на первом и восьмом туловищных сегментах. Число туловищных сегментов у диплопод не менее 30 и может достигать 75, а число пар ног — 139. Вид (Калифорния; Siphonophorida: Siphonorhinidae) отличается рекордным количеством ног — до 750 (375 пар ног)Rowland M. Shelley. Differences between Centipedes and Millipedes — The Myriapoda (Millipedes, Centipedes) Featuring the North American Fauna.. Образование диплосомитов — особый путь олигомеризации у членистоногих, при котором сегменты сливались в процессе эволюции попарно без формирования тагм. Несмотря на большое число ног, диплоподы передвигаются медленно. В связи с малой подвижностью у них имеются защитные морфологические и этологические приспособления. Твёрдый хитиновый покров, пропитанный карбонатом кальция, защищает их тело от хищников, механических повреждений и от высыхания. Как у многих роющих почвенных животных, тело двупарноногих многоножек часто круглое в поперечнике. Это позволяет им зарываться в почвенную подстилку и в верхний слой почвы. При опасности они сворачиваются в кольцо или в спираль, закрывая уязвимую брюшную поверхность тела. Другое защитное приспособление этих организмов — пахучие железы, отверстия которых располагаются на каждом диплосомите. Их выделения нередко ядовиты, у некоторых видов содержат синильную кислоту. Для многих животных кивсяки несъедобны. У млекопитающих пахучие выделения способны раздражать слизистые глаз и носоглотки, зато диплопод охотно поедают рептилии и птицы. Некоторые виды диплопод имеют предупреждающую окраску с яркими полосами, а едкий запах имеет значение предостерегающего сигнала. Пищеварительная система Пищеварительная система диплопод состоит из трёх отделов и имеет форму прямой кишечной трубки. В ротовую полость впадают три пары слюнных желёз мезодермального происхождения, что даёт основание считать их производными целомодуктов. Узкий пищевод переходит в толстую среднюю кишку. Задняя кишка длинная и подразделяется на несколько отделов. Дифференциация задней кишки связана с происходящими в ней бродильными процессами, характерными и для других животных, питающихся растительными остатками. Выделительная система У диплопод одна пара мальпигиевых сосудов, которые, как и у насекомых, имеют эктодермальное происхождение. Они впадают в заднюю кишку на границе со средней, где происходит всасывание воды из экскретов в кровь. Функцию почек накопления выполняет жировое тело, в клетках которого накапливаются экскреты. Это дополнительная функция жирового тела, являющегося в основном запасной тканью. Органы дыхания В основе дыхательной системы лежат трахеи. У диплопод на каждом диплосомите находится по две пары стигм (дыхательных отверстий) и по одной паре — на первых сегментах туловища. Трахеи диплопод наиболее примитивные по строению: от каждого дыхальца отходит изолированный от других пучок трахей. Кровеносная система Кровеносная система имеет незамкнутое строение. Длинное сердце состоит из многочисленных камер, число которых соответствует числу туловищных сегментов. Каждая камера сердца в диплосомитах имеет по две пары отверстий остий. Отходящие от сердца артерии многократно ветвятся. Кровь выливается в лакуны миксоцеля. Из лакун кровь собирается в брюшной венозный сосуд, а из него — в околосердечный синус, затем через остии поступает снова в сердце. К сердцу подходят особые крыловидные мышцы, способствующие сокращениям камер. Нервная система и органы чувств Нервная система состоит из головного мозга, окологлоточных коннектив и брюшной нервной цепочки. Головной мозг состоит из двух отделов, которые иннервируют глаза и антенны. Подглоточный ганглий иннервирует ротовой аппарат. У диплопод в шейном сегменте и в трёх первых туловищных сегментах имеется по одному парному ганглию, а в диплосомитах по два. Органы чувств развиты слабо. Имеются скопления простых глазков на голове. У некоторых почвенных форм глаза редуцируются. Усики выполняют функцию органов осязания и обоняния. Половая система Диплоподы раздельнополы. Гонады слиты в непарную железу, от которой отходит непарный проток (семяпровод или яйцевод), который затем раздваивается. Парные половые отверстия расположены на втором туловищном сегменте. Оплодотворение сперматофорное. Самец выделяет сперматофоры, которые подхватываются передними половыми ножками и передаются ходильными ногами к задним половым ножкам на восьмом туловищном сегменте. При спаривании самец переносит сперматофоры в половые отверстия самки. Развитие Тип развития, присущий всем диплоподам, — анаморфоз. Из яйца выходит личинка с неполным набором сегментов и только тремя парами ног (на сегментах переднего отдела туловища). Среди диплопод встречается три типа анаморфного роста: эуанаморфоз, гемианаморфоз и телоанаморфоз''Enghoff H., Dohle W., Blower J. G. (1993). Anamorphosis in millipedes (Diplopoda)—the present state of knowledge with some developmental and phylogenetic considerations. ''Zoological Journal of the Linnean Society 109(2): 103—234.. Представители, обладающие первым типом развития, (например, из подкласса Helminthomorpha) увеличивают с каждой линькой число сегментов и ног даже после полового созревания. При гемианаморфозе после достижения специфичного для данного вида числа сегментов линьки не приводят к увеличению числа сегментов. Наконец, телоанаморфные диплоподы после достижения половой зрелости не линяют. Палеонтология Древнейшие диплоподы были найдены в отложениях среднего силура Шотландии . Их дыхальца являются древнейшими сохранившимися органами наземных животных, приспособленными для дыхания атмосферным воздухом . Классификация В класс включают около 140 семействBueno-Villegas, Julián; Sierwald, Petra; Bond, Jason E. (2004). «Diplopoda». En Bousquets, J. L.; Morrone, J. J. Biodiversidad, taxonomía y biogeografía de artrópodos de México: Hacia una síntesis de su conocimiento IV. Universidad Nacional Autónoma de México. pp. 569—599. ISBN 970-32-1041-4., объединённых в следующие таксоны рангом от подкласса до инфраотряда включительно : * † Подкласс Arthropleuridea (1—3 отряда, 1—3 семейства) * Подкласс Penicillata :::* Отряд (2 надсемейства, 4 семейства) * Подкласс Chilognatha ** Инфракласс Pentazonia *** Отряды incertae sedis **** † Отряд Zosterogrammida *** Надотряд Limacomorpha **** Отряд Glomeridesmida (2 семейства) *** Надотряд **** Отряд Glomerida (2 семейства) **** Отряд Sphaerotheriida (4 семейства) ** Инфракласс Helminthomorpha *** Отряд Platydesmida (2 семейства) *** Отряд Polyzoniida (3 семейства) *** Отряд Siphonocryptida (1 семейство) *** Отряд Siphonophorida (2 семейства) *** Надотряд Juliformia **** Отряд [https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9A%D0%B8%D0%B2%D1%81%D1%8F%D0%BA%D0%B8 Julida] Brandt, 1833 — Кивсяки (5 надсемейств, 17 семейств) (5 надсемейств, 17 семейств) **** Отряд Spirobolida ***** Подотряд Spirobolidea (11 семейств) ***** Подотряд Trigoniulidea (2 семейства) **** Отряд Spirostreptida ***** Подотряд Cambalidea (5 семейств) ***** Подотряд Spirostreptidea (2 надсемейства, 5 семейств) *** Надотряд Nematophora **** Отряд Callipodida ***** Подотряд Callipodidea (1 семейство) ***** Подотряд Schizopetalidea (5 семейств) ***** Подотряд Sinocallipodidea (1 семейство) **** Отряд Chordeumatida ***** Подотряд Chordeumatidea (1 надсемейство, 2 семейства) ***** Подотряд Craspedosomatidea (7 надсемейств, 32 семейства) ***** Подотряд Heterochordeumatidea (4 надсемейства, 10 семейств) ***** Подотряд Striariidea (2 надсемейства, 5 семейств) **** Отряд Stemmiulida (1 семейство) **** Отряд Siphoniulida (1 семейство) *** Надотряд Merochaeta **** Отряд Polidesmida Pocock, 1887 — Многосвязы ***** Подотряд Leptodesmidea (5 надсемейств, 13 семейств) ***** Подотряд Dalodesmidea (2 семейства) ***** Подотряд Strongylosomatidea (1 семейство) ***** Подотряд Polydesmidea ****** Инфраотряд Oniscodesmoides (2 надсемейства, 5 семейств) ****** Инфраотряд Polydesmoides (4 надсемейства, 8 семейств) См. также * Сверташки * Anthroleucosomatidae * Fagina silvatica Примечания Источники * Шарова И. Х. Зоология беспозвоночных. — : Владос, 2002. * Brusca R. C., Brusca G. J. Invertebrates. — second ed. — 2006. Литература * Головач С. И. (1980). Двупарноногие многоножки // Итоги науки и техн. ВИНИТИ. Зоол. беспозвоночных. — 1980. — Т. 7. — С. 5—62. * Головач С. И. (1984). Распределение и фауногенез двупарноногих многоножек европейской части СССР // Фауногенез и филоценогенез. — М.: Наука, 1984. — С. 92—138. * * Mikhaljova E. V. The millipedes (Diplopoda) of the Asian part of Rossia. Pensoft Series Faunistica. — 2004. — № 39. — 293 p. Категория:Двупарноногие Категория:Классы животных